ppdc_operations_manualfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulletin Introduction
The PPD&C Policy and Procedure Bulletins provide periodic direction to PPD&C staff and associated firms concerning updates to PPD&C business processes, policy changes, procedural changes, and operating requirements. These communications will more effectively distribute and catalog the various changes in policy within our department and will be cataloged for future reference as part of a PPD&C Operation Manual. The organizational structure of the Bulletins and subsequent Operations Manual will be the standardized format for all Bulletins as follows: Header: The Bulletin ID is the reference number for each individual bulletin and is organized hierarchically and by date to facilitate archiving and future retrieval by subject. For example; this bulletin has the ID 0.1.1.07062010. The string of numbers that make up the ID references the Bulletin’s category number, subcategory number, and date sent out. The category and subcategory listing, with respective numbers, is attached to this Bulletin in Appendix A. Please note that not every Bulletin will have a tertiary category, when this occurs a zero is used. The Title will specify which category the Bulletin falls under, which in this case is the Bulletin Policy & Procedure subcategory. The Subject line will be brief sentence summarizing the contents of the Bulletin. Pertinent Parties are listed in order to alert particular departments and/or people that a certain Bulletin directly affects them; however, every Bulletin will be available to all staff. All Bulletins will be sent via email to staff and available through UCMStor, with printed copies delivered to other the parties who do not have access to UCMStor. Directives which directly affect the operations of contractors, construction managers and professional affiliates will also be entered into Prolog. Body: Bulletins will be printed in 2 colors: yellow or blue. These colors will indicate the type of Bulletin: Blue: Informational (such as this one) Yellow: Action The content of each bulletin will differ and may make reference to previously distributed bulletins or to attachments. Footer: The footer includes the authors name, pagination, a recap of the hierarchical bulletin number and the file path to the bulletin’s stored location. Over the next few weeks a series of bulletins will be issued reiterating and clarifying existing policy and procedures. Should you have any question concerning any bulletin please free to contact me. Thank you, Steven Murray Physical Planning, Design & Construction University of California, Merced References: Appendix A Appendix A: Preliminary Bulletin Categories and Reference Numbers ' ' 0. ''TOC'' 0.1 PPDC Bulletins 0.1.1 Bulletin Policy & Procedures 1. ''Project Management'' '' '' 2. ''Contracting'' 2.1. Policy & Procedure 2.2. Construction Contracts 2.2.1. Multiple Prime 2.2.2. General Contracting 2.2.3. Design Build 2.2.4. CM At Risk 2.3. EDPA 2.4. PSA 2.5. CMA 2.6. Change Orders 2.7. RFQ’s/SOQ’s 2.8. PIF 3. ''Construction'' 3.1. Inspection 3.2. Sub Contractors 4. ''Safety'' 4.1. Personal Safety 4.2. Equipment/Machinery Safety 4.3. Environmental Safety 4.4. Site Safety 5. ''Accounting Practices'' 5.1. State Funded 5.2. Non-State Funded 6. ''Records Management'' 6.1. Personal/Project Files 6.2. Prolog 6.3. Naming Conventions 6.3.1. File Tree 7. ''Architectural/Design Standards'' 7.1. Architectural 7.2. Landscape 7.3. LRDP 8. ''Operational IT'' 8.1. Hardware 8.2. Software 8.2.1. ProLog 8.2.2. Operational Software 8.3. UCMStor 8.4. Back-up Testing